


Neighborly

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Requited Unrequited Love, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Steve comes home from a mission to find his neighbor in his apartment...





	Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr challenge in June.

Steve opened the door to his apartment and froze. The blue light of the TV flickered. He hadn’t left it on. He closed the door again without a sound then climbed out onto the fire escape and into the window of his bedroom. He grabbed the shield he kept there and crept into the darkened living room, body tense and ready for action.  
The action in front of him hadn’t been what he’d expected. His neighbor sat on his couch in her skimpy pajamas with her elegant fingers slipped into the side. Her feet were braced on his coffee table. Her hips rolled as her fingers moved. He swallowed. He definitely shouldn’t be watching this.  
She reached for the remote with her free hand and paused the TV. It was news footage of him in action today. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered. “Oh fuck, Steve…” He could smell her. Hell, he could see her arousal glistening in the light of the TV. He lowered the shield and adjusted himself, his cock stiffening in the khaki trousers. “Steve…”  
Steve Rogers was a man of great will. But her breathless uttering of his name chipped at his resolve. He swallowed and turned to go back the way he came.  
“Don’t leave.” He froze. “Please.”  
Steve turned back to her. Their eyes met as she continued to stroke her clit. She liked being watched. And she LOVED being watched by Steve Rogers. Her body shook with each pass on her throbbing clit.  
He set his shield on the floor, propping it against the wall. He watched as she lifted her fingers from her pussy to her lips then sucked on them. He shed the buttery soft brown leather jacket as he walked across the room. “What are you doing here?”  
She smirked, thinking it was quite obvious what she was doing. “I’m locked out. You said I could come by any time.”  
“In your underwear?”  
“I don’t see you complaining.” She lifted her foot from the table to rub her toes against the bulge of his cock. He pushed against her, increasing the pressure.  
“As lies go, it’s an alright one. Now tell me the truth, doll.” His calloused hand caressed the top of her foot and down her calf.  
“Steve-“ His fingers pressed against her Achilles’ tendon and an odd sensation moved up her leg and straight to her pussy. She moaned, completely taken by surprise.  
Steve smirked and rubbed with a firmer touch. “The truth, doll.”  
She drew a shuddering breath. “Fuck…alright. I wanted to be here when you got home. I wanted you to catch me.” Steve felt her heart beat skip as he threaded his strong fingers along the sensitive piece of sinew. “Fuck. Where’d you learn that?”  
“I read when I don’t sleep.” He smirked as he worked her Achilles’ until she squirmed on the couch. Her scent made his cock twitch. “Imagine my surprise when I find my lovely neighbor with her hand down her pants on my couch.” He braced her foot against his thigh. “Take your shirt off, sweetheart.”  
“Steve Rogers? Surprised?” She pulled the camisole off and tossed it behind the vintage striped sofa.  
“Shocking I know.” He unbuttoned his plaid button-down slowly. His gaze settled on her tongue, flicking out to lick her lips. He exaggerated every motion as he pulled the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop. She grunted rather unladylike as he peeled the undershirt off his sculpted torso.  
He leaned over her, bracing his hands on the back of the couch. “Are you gonna kiss me, Steve?”  
“I had planned on it.” His lips ghosted across hers, a soft brush back and forth before he pressed the plump pink flesh against hers. She parted hers in invitation, one he eagerly took. His tongue swept into her mouth, taking the lead until she pulled away breathless. He let her get a few breaths before he kissed her again. He reached for the sides of her skimpy boy short pajama shorts and tugged them down. She lifted up and he pulled them off the rest of the way.  
She reached for his belt, undoing it with only minor fumbling then opening his pants. He groaned when she reached inside to wrap her hand around his cock. He broke the kiss to press his forehead to hers. “What are we doing, doll?”  
“What do you want to do, Steve?” He leaned back, his hooded eyes locked on to her face. He slipped his hand between her legs and plunged his thick fingers into her dripping cunt. She cried out, face scrunching in pleasure.  
“I wanna watch ya cum, doll.”  
“Is that it?”  
“That’s for starters.”  
“Only if I get to watch you at the same time.”  
Steve smirked. “You’re a little dirty ain’t cha, baby doll?”  
“Hey this was your idea, dirty old man.” Her thighs trembled as he crooked his fingers and stroked her sweet spot. “Fuck, Steve…”  
“Deal.” The air rushed in as he moved away from her faster than she could think. She clenched her thighs together to relieve the ache at be so empty so quickly. Steve pushed the trousers down his legs and stepped out of them and his shoes.  
He settled on the coffee table in front of her. She opened her legs again and braced her feet on his knees. “You ready?” He nodded. She licked her fingers then teased through her pussy lips. Having Steve watch her heightened her arousal.  
Her fingertips dipped into her entrance, becoming coated in her arousal. She glided those fingers up over her clit. Her free hand plucked at her nipples and kneaded her breasts one at a time. The soft wet sound of her fingering herself was joined by the equally wet sound of Steve’s fist moving up and down his cock.  
His clear blue eyes watched her intently. They never stopped moving. From her nearly closed eyes, her flushed cheeks and her parted lips, her tongue darting out to wet her lips between her panting moans to her skilled fingers pulling and tugging her darkened nipple. He licked his lips, eager to taste her soft flesh on his tongue, to press the teat between his teeth and make her gasp. His gaze continued to her quick fingers between her legs.  
Steve grunted, the scent of her cunt and the sight of her pleasuring herself making his cock weep precum. He clenched his jaw as he rubbed his thumb over the head then used the precum to slick his grip a little more. She watched him with the look on his face like he was going to devour her. And goddammit, if it wasn’t hot as fuck. Her toes pinched the flesh of his thighs right above his knees.   
No, she wouldn’t last long. Not with the sexiest sight in the whole fucking world right in front of her. She whimpered, her hips rolling to the rhythm of her fingers, which was the same as Steve’s hand. She watched the broad mushroom head appear and disappear out of his first and foreskin, growing steadily darker. His pants and moans became growls and grunts.  
“Fuck, doll, ya beautiful. Just fuckin’ beautiful.”  
“Steve.”  
“Yea, doll?”  
“I’m gonna cum.”  
“Cum for me, doll.” She arched her back off the couch, her release washing over her and her fingers. Steve couldn’t take his eyes away from her pulsing cunt and the cum that coated her delicious, swollen lips. His thighs shook. “Taste yourself for me?” She brought her cummy fingers to her lips and waited until he was looking at her face and not between her legs. She dramatically placed her fingers on her tongue and closed her mouth around them, closing her eyes and moaning in enjoyment.  
That was all Steve needed to push him over the edge. His cock pulsed, letting go thick, milky streams of cum over his hand and onto the floor between them. His shoulders slumped and he almost fell back but remembered he was sitting on the coffee table.  
She glided her toes along the inside of his thigh. “That was ridiculously hot.”  
Steve grinned. “It was, wasn’t it?” She bit her lip. He stood and tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed in delighted surprise, and again when Steve tossed her onto his bed. “But we’re not done yet.”


End file.
